Ben Drowned Part: 2
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: This is part: 2 to "Ben Drowned"! Please read part: 1, so you won't be confused! This is where Malon, Saria, and Ruto go on a search for Link, but things don't go as planned... Please read and positively review! Thank you! Part: 3 coming up soon! This is rated: T.


****READ PLEASE****

**Disclaimer: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't been writing lately, I've been stumped on what to write for the part: 2 of **_**Ben Drowned**_**. Yes, I have finally decided to write a part: 2 for my **_**Ben Drowned**_** story. Please read part: 1, so you won't be confused! Well, please read and positively review! Thank you! This is a one shot, and I'll be switching through different PoV's! And, of course, I don't own **_**The Legend of Zelda**_** or **_**Ben Drowned**_**, or characters. So, let's get on with it!**

**Ben**

**Drowned**

**Part: 2**

**Ben's PoV:**

I pull the lifeless body up from the water by his arm. Water pours out of his mouth like a mini waterfall. Then, after a couple of seconds, it stops. I'm smiling an evil smile, when I say, "He's never going back home... He's going to stay here, with me, forever! Heh heh heh heh..."

I fully pull the body out of the water and carry him in my arms. I teleport to my home in the sky, where no one is able to see me. Where no one is able to know I exist. My home wouldn't really be a home to you, but it's certainly a home to me. It's dark and old, but that's what I like.

I have four pedestals in my house. I lay my twin down on one of these pedestals. I lay him on the second last one, on my right. I snap my fingers and chains appear in my hand. I chain down my now lifeless twin. I chain him across his arms and chest. I chain down his legs and ankles. I also chain his wrists together and I also chain his ankles together. He's the perfect start to my collection. I just need three more for my collection to be complete. Hmm... I know who those last three people are... I know...

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

Saria, Malon, and Ruto heard that Link had left Hyrule. They were going to let him go at first, but they decided that he needed to come back. He needed to come back to save Hyrule if it ever fell in Ganondorf's or another enemy's hands again. So, Saria, Malon, and Ruto teamed up, and went on a search party to find their young hero. The three girls used horses from Lon Lon Ranch on their search. The three girls were deep into the Lost Woods, searching for the young Hero of Time, Link. "Link! Link!" the three girls would call, but no answer would come.

Eventually, the girls found a large hole that led in to a large tree. They went through the hole and found large stumps that got taller and taller. It would be difficult to get the horses across the stumps, but they would have to if they wanted to find Link sooner than later.

**...**

**Ben's PoV:**

I'm waiting very patiently for my twin's friends. I know everything about this boy. Since he's my twin, I know everything about him. Where he lives, who his friends are, his personality, etc... I'll have this boy's friends in no time. I'll have my twin, forever. I'll have his friends, as an extra, forever. They'll never leave. They'll never go home...

Eventually, I see Link's friends arrive in Termina. They're his three girl friends: Saria, Princess Ruto, and Malon. I know Link means a lot to these girls and these girls mean a lot to Link. They're what I need to finish my collection... They're perfect!

They're in Clock Town, on their horses, looking for Link. I guess now would be the time to tell them that I have him.

So, I speak to them, like I spoke to Link. I say to them, "Hello, your Highness, Saria, and Malon. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Malon asks.

"My name is Ben. I know your names because I know Link." I answer.

"You know Link? How do you know Link?" the Zora Princess asks.

"He's my twin." All three girls have a look of shock on their faces.

"How is he your twin?" Ruto asks.

"You're in another dimension, Princess... Most people in Hyrule have a counterpart in Termina. You, Ruto, have a counterpart named Lulu." The Zora Princess has a look of shock. "You, Malon, have a counterpart named Romani. Her older sister, Cremia, is your older self." Malon's face has a look of shock. "You, Saria, don't have a counterpart. Everybody in the whole Kokiri race doesn't have a counterpart." Saria's was face has a look of shock, too. "I am Link's counterpart. But I'm not nearly as nice as Link." The three girls faces turned from shock to fear. "I have him. He's here with me."

"What?! What do you mean he's with you?!" asked Saria. She sounded angry.

"Well, Saria, Link was trying to save this land of Termina from its moon. But when Link turned back time, and got himself turned back to normal from being a cursed Deku Scrub, I decided to play my game with him. I tortured and tricked him. I scared him to death. I tricked him into thinking that jumping in to the Laundry Pool in this town, would take him back home. I held him under the water and drowned him. Now, he's here with me. He's the start of my collection. And you three girls will be next. But, I may be nice and spare your lives. If you can successfully finish my challenge, then I'll let you and Link go. I'll revive him. What do you three say?"

The three girls had a look of shock on their faces. They were scared and upset, not only for themselves, but for Link, too. They looked at each other and nodded with determination. They looked back up to the sky and they all said, in unison, "We accept your challenge."

"Good." I make their horses disappear from underneath them. They plop on the ground, landing on their butts. They said "ow" and that's it. "Well, we wouldn't want our horses now, would we?" The three girls slowly shake their heads "no". "That's what I thought. Now, the challenge must begin!"

I make the town of Clock Town disappear around them. They look around, scared and confused. Everything around them is white. I make it look like light blue shooting stars are shooting up at a fast speed. I'm making them come up to the sky. I make the shooting stars suddenly stop. The girls are still looking around in fear and confusion.

The three girls are now in a room with foggy walls and a floor that has a few inches of water. There's also a lone tree in the centre of the room.

The three girls stand up and look around in fear and confusion. "Ha ha ha! This is the room that you'll be doing your challenge in! Actually, you'll have multiple challenges to go through. Now, I know exactly what your Link had to go through, in order to save Hyrule. I also know what Mini Bosses he had to go through. So, that's what your challenge is, defeating the Mini Bosses that Link had to defeat in Hyrule. Now, let's get started!"

I make the four Poe Sisters appear in the room. "Are these the four Poe Sisters from the Forest Temple back in Hyrule?" Saria asks.

"That is correct, Miss Saria. You have to defeat the Poe Sisters, in order to continue to the next level of the challenge. So, chop chop!" I say.

**Malon's PoV:**

"OK, girls! We have to do this, in order to save Link! I'll take care of the purple one, while, you, Saria, take care of the green one! And, you, Ruto, take care of the blue one! We'll do the orange one, when we're done with these ones, OK?!" The other two girls nod. "OK! Let's do this! This is for Link!"

We head off to the ghosts that I assigned for us! Luckily, I brought my bow and arrow with me! So, I can use them for my purple ghost! This ghost separates into four different ghosts. They all look the same! So, I follow my instincts and shoot at the one that I think is the real ghost. Oh my goodness! I did it! The ghost separates into four different ghosts again, and I shoot at-what my instincts tell me is-the real ghost. I succeed again! This time, the ghost actually gets defeated! Yes! Victory! I wonder how the other girls are doing...

**Saria's PoV:**

The ghost decides to turn into blocks! So, I call over Ruto, who is using her Sage powers to fight the blue ghost. Ruto comes over as fast as she can. I tell her that I need her help with this ghost. She agrees to help me. So, we push the blocks together to put the green ghost back together. After a few minutes of pushing and shoving blocks, the ghost appears as an actual ghost again. Ruto and I use our Sage powers to fight off the ghost. We successfully do it! Yay!

Then, Ruto goes back over to her blue ghost and finishes him off with her Sage powers! Yes! I go over to the orange ghost and try to defeat it with my Sage powers. Malon comes over to help, along with Ruto, but they are too late, I already defeated the ghost! I'm thankful for them wanting to help! But I'm mostly thankful for defeating the ghost!

**Ben's PoV:**

"Very good! That was easier than I thought it was going to be! Now, on to the next Mini Boss! This is the Mini Boss from the Fire Temple back in Hyrule! Ha ha ha! Good luck, girls! Ha ha ha!"

I send two Flare Dancers into the room. They dance around the room. They dance away from the girls.

**Malon's PoV:**

"We can do this, too, girls! Saria, you and Ruto fight one Flare Dancer, while I fight off the other one! Maybe even defeat it! Let's go!"

Saria and Ruto use their Sage powers to fight the one Flare Dancer, while I fight off the other one, so that the other girls could fight their Flare Dancer, with ease! Eventually, they defeat their Flare Dancer! Eventually, I defeat my Flare Dancer with my bow and arrow, with the help of the two Sages' powers, because Saria and Ruto came over to help! We did it!

**Ben's PoV:**

"Excellent work, girls! I'm very impressed! This next Mini Boss is from the Water Temple back in Hyrule! Now, you may not make it through this Mini Boss! Heh heh heh! This is Dark Link! By the way, girls... this room is in the Water Temple in Hyrule. This is the room that Link fought Dark Link!"

"Yeah, I know." said Ruto.

"I know you know, Princess." I say. I make Dark Link enter the room.

**Ruto's PoV:**

"Alright! Now, this Mini Boss is the mirror image of Link! This WILL be easy, girls! Our powers are different from his! We CAN do this! We WILL do this! Let's go!"

At the same time, all three of us shoot at Dark Link. Saria and I use our Sage powers, while Malon uses her bow and arrow. Dark Link tries to swing his sword at us and block our attacks with his shield, but, when we get the chance, we shoot at him when his guard's down. This battle is longer than the others, but we eventually succeed! We succeed in defeating Dark Link! We did it! We actually did it! This battle made me sad, though. It made me sad because I know that Link is dead and we're doing this to save him! This may not sound right, but Dark Link reminded me of Link...

**Ben's PoV:**

"I just can't believe it! You girls actually did it! That's just plain unbelievable! Well, your next challenge won't be so easy! Your next challenge is the Mini Boss from the Shadow Temple in Hyrule! Do you think you girls can succeed? Hmm... We'll wait and see... Remember, you're doing this for Link!"

Even I get freaked out by this Mini Boss... This Mini Boss, Dead Hand, will scare the girls to death! This is perfect! I send Dead Hand into the room. This Mini Boss battle is going to be good...

**Saria's PoV:**

"Oh my gosh! What IS that?!" I'm really scared of this thing! It's so... scary!

"That would be Dead Hand, my dear." answers Ben.

"Oh, dear Goddesses! Ugh... Well, I have no choice but to beat this thing!"

"That's right, girly! Ha ha ha!"

So, Ruto and I use our Sage powers to beat this monster. Malon uses her bow and arrow. Sometimes, Dead Hand would try to bite us! Yikes!

Hands are sticking up everywhere! We try not to run into them, because we don't know what they do. Suddenly, Malon trips and falls back, and lands right into one of those hideous long hands!

"Help! Somebody! Help me!" she screams. So, Ruto and I run over to her, and we shoot our Sage powers at the hand that has Malon in its grip. Eventually, the hand lets go of Malon.

"Are you all right, Malon?" Ruto asks.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Malon answers. I could see that Malon is still shook up about what happened.

"That's good." I say.

The Dead Hand comes toward us. Malon uses her bow and arrow to beat it, while Ruto and I use our Sage powers to beat it, too. Eventually, that ugly Dead Hand is beaten! Thank the Goddesses!

**Ben's PoV:**

"Whoa! That was a close call there, Malon! It must be so nice to have friends that are willing to help you! Anyway, great job! Now, you have one last Mini Boss battle! Now, I don't think you'll be able to do this one, girls..."

"We can do anything, Ben! We've gotten this far, haven't we?!" Malon shouts at me.

"Yes, you have, Malon. But we'll just see about this Mini Boss battle... These are the Iron Knuckles from the Spirit Temple in Hyrule! Ruto, Saria, you guys know how Nabooru was brainwashed and used as an Iron Knuckle to defeat Link, right? Well, these two Iron Knuckles are just regular Iron Knuckles. No one is brainwashed. So, here ya go! Here are your final Mini Bosses!"

**Malon's PoV:**

Suddenly, two Iron Knuckles enter the room. I swear these Mini Bosses come out of nowhere... Well, that's Ben's doing... Anyway, these two Iron Knuckles start coming after us. They start swinging their axes at us. We dodge the attacks. When Saria and Ruto get the chance, they shoot their Sage powers at the Iron Knuckles. I try to shoot my bow and arrow at them, but my arrows just bounce off the heavy metal armour. So, I think I'm absolutely useless in this Mini Boss fight... I shout at Saria and Ruto, "I'm sorry, girls! But I just can't participate in this Mini Boss battle! My arrows are absolutely useless against the heavy metal armour of the Iron Knuckles! I'm sorry..."

"That's alright, Malon," Ruto shouts. "I know you tried! Right, Saria?!"

"That's right, Ruto!" Saria shouts.

Eventually, Saria and Ruto defeat both of the Iron Knuckles! Thank Goddesses! We did it! I can't believe we actually defeated all of the Mini Bosses from the temples in Hyrule! Link had to do these Mini Bosses! I just can't believe this!

**Ben's PoV:**

"I can't believe this! You girls did it! You did it! Well, as promised, I'll revive Link and give him back to you... Now, walk through the door that's in front of you, and you'll end up at my place."

**Ruto's PoV:**

Suddenly, a door appears in front of us. Saria, Malon, and I hold hands, and we walk through the door.

As soon as we get through the door, we end up in an old, dark place. It feels dark, dark and scary... But, apparently, this is Ben's home, and Link is being kept here... Well, what do you expect a house from a Psychopath to be like? It wouldn't be made out of candy and cupcakes... That's for sure...

"Walk down the hall that's in front of you." I hear Ben say. So, Malon, Saria, and I, still holding hands, walk down the hallway that Ben told us to walk down. The hallway is dark and scary... How could anyone live here?

We end up in a room. It's still dark and scary. We see Link, no, Ben! We see Ben! He's staring out a window. I guess he can see everything from that window. Ben looks almost identical to Link, but his eyes are scary and cold. We then turn our gaze from Ben to the lifeless Link, who's laying on a pedestal, chained down.

I start to run to Link, but Ben says, coldly, "Don't. Move." I freeze in my tracks. "If any of you take a step, the deal's off." Ben turns around and walks to toward the lifeless, chained Link. Ben's eyes are scary and cold. Ben's staring at Link with an evil gaze. Ben places his left hand on Link's forehead and his right hand on Link's heart. "Come back to life!" Suddenly, Ben's hands start glowing green and Link starts glowing yellow. After a few moments, the glowing stops.

Link's eyes flutter open. "W-Where... Where am I?... What... happened?..." Link barely asks. I have relief washed over me. I can't believe Link's alive now! I'm so happy! But, I don't know... I don't trust Ben... I have a feeling something's going to go terribly wrong...

"Shhhh, shh, sh, shhhhh..." Ben says, while putting his finger up to his mouth. "Don't say anything, Link. It'll all be over soon."

Ben looks back at us. He has an evil grin. "Ben, you promised... You promised to revive Link and let him go... Please keep that promise..." I say.

"I don't think so, Princess..." Ben says. "You see, this was all a trick, to get you three girls. I thought I'd be nice and let you see Link alive one more time."

"Ben, why? Why are you doing this? Please, let Link go... Let us go..." Malon pleads.

"Why should I listen to you? This is my house and my land! Termina is my land! And, if you think you could just tell me what to do in my own house and on my own land, think again, girl!"

"Ben, please... Link doesn't deserve this... We don't deserve this... Just let Link and us go, please..." begs Malon.

"Shut up! This is not your house and this is not your land to be telling me what to do on!"

"Ben! We know this is your house and your land, but that doesn't mean you need to hurt others to feel powerful! We're begging you to let Link and us go!" I shout to Ben.

"He's part of _my _collection! I wanted you three girls to be part of _my _collection, too! But I don't want you anymore! You're telling me what to do in my own house and on my own land! So, no, I will not give Link back to you! He's going to stay, with me, forever! Ha ha ha ha!"

"No! Please!" Saria shouts.

"Yes! Please! Ha ha ha ha!" Ben says, evilly.

Ben then snaps his fingers and Link disappears and reappears over Ben's shoulder, still chained. "Saria... Malon... Ruto... help me..." Link barely says.

"Shut up, moron!" Ben snaps to Link. "Girls, don't even bother trying to find us... You'll never find me... You'll never see your precious Link again!"

"No! Please!" I shout, as I start to run to Ben, holding the chained Link.

"Don't you dare take another step, Princess! There's nothing you can do!" Ben shouts, evilly.

"Oh, yes, there is!" I shout. I try to shoot my Sage powers at Ben, but he disappears... He reappears behind us, and Saria and I try to shoot our Sage powers at him, but he disappears again... He disappeared before Malon could even get her bow and arrow out. Malon keeps her bow and arrow out, to be ready. Ben reappears, sitting on the pedestal that Link was chained down on a few minutes ago. All three of us try to shoot at Ben, but he disappears again... This time, he doesn't reappear... "Come back, you coward!" I shout. "Bring Link back! Please!"

"No! Never!" I hear Ben shout. Saria, Malon, and I are looking around the room, to see if we could see Ben and Link, but we can't see them... "Don't even think about trying to find and save your precious Link, because it won't happen!"

"BEN! STOP THIS!" I scream.

"Screaming won't make me bring Link back!" Ben shouts. "Link, say "goodbye" to your friends... Oh, wait, you can't! You have duct tape over your mouth! Ha ha ha ha! Toodaloo!"

"Ben! Bring Link back! Now!" I shout. "Ben?! Ben?!" Ben doesn't answer. He's not talking to us anymore... He's gone... Link's gone... Oh Goddesses, Link's gone! I collapse to my knees and begin crying. Saria and Malon are standing in shock. We have to find Link... We have to... Who knows what Ben's going to do to him... Who knows what kind of torture Ben's going to put him through... We have to find Link! I'm not letting it end here! I'm not letting it end here...

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Dunh, dunh, dunh!... Omg! What happened to Link?! :O Well, part: 3 will be up at some point in time. So, you'll find out then! To be honest, I wasn't expecting to make a part: 3, but it's just the way the story ended. Anyway, positively review please! Thank you! Part: 3 and other stories soon! In the words of Ben... Toodaloo! Love y'all! :D**

**- ZeldaFan123 **


End file.
